


Wisps of Golden Light

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Void powers involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Their first night is the longest night. The Void's powers are the strongest ones. And the Outsider's lips so sweet.





	Wisps of Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have been harbouring an idea of a very vocal Corvo, and I was helped by [Kookie](https://wehavekookies.tumblr.com) to bring in some more delightful elements, such as the Outsider giving Corvo an absolutely relentless night of riding. For biology to work, Void powers have been involved a great deal. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Golden lanterns light up the attic, the small corner of it where they lay scattered on the creaky tables, around an old bed. Wisps of light smoke off from them, making the room seem and feel warmer. But Corvo feels cold and hot at the same time, his cheeks burning and his hands trembling. He huffs out a deep sigh and lets his arms fall.

He is naked. Chest bare, feet bare, soul bare. He runs a nervous hand through his hair and tugs at it, searching the room to find a spot where he can hide his gaze. But the one he has undressed for wouldn’t allow it, his gaze hungry and his lips lustful. The Outsider cups his chin carefully and approaches to plant a kiss on Corvo’s thin lips, capturing them tightly.

“My dear Corvo, there is nothing to fear. I will take care of you.”

Corvo takes his wrists and kisses them, trails kisses up his arm and up towards his thin throat, where no vein pulses, only the Adam’s apple wobbles as he swallows. Corvo finds solace and peace in focusing on spots and bits of skin that make the Outsider shiver. He wants to learn them all, and somehow a whole night ahead seems nearly not enough.

He lets his lips suck softly on the muscles, on the skin that he wants to catch between his teeth and worry it. It is a wonderful feeling to realise that he is the first and, hopefully, one and only to have his mouth caressing the god’s body. He wants it all. The deity’s hand touches his head, runs fingers through his hair. The further up Corvo goes, the stronger the grip becomes. He opens up his mouth more, allowing hot breathing to tickle the Outsider’s untouched skin. His tongue slips over a thin trace of one of the scars on the Outsider’s otherwise perfect body, the meld of skin where a ritual blade must have pierced his throat. Corvo neglects it carefully and moves on to a fine angle of a jaw, drawing a soft hum from the deity’s throat.

He takes his wrists again, carefully, delicately, leads him back to his small bed. It won’t fit the two of them, unless they…

The Outsider places palms over his chest and presses down, prompting Corvo to lie down. He complies, allows the Outsider to admire him for mere few seconds, even if he blushes in the studying admiring gaze. The Outsider leans down to sit on the creaking bed, to straddle Corvo. His legs are long and bony, but so very perfect. Corvo can’t help but trace the thighs and down over the knee that folds as the Outsider sits.

Corvo is suddenly all too aware of his body being excited, of his cock throbbing hard and hot, of the Outsider’s own flesh pressed hard against him. Want washes over him and he lets air loudly through pressed lips. The Outsider’s gaze makes him feel like he is being undressed again, exposed and open. He forgot what it is like, to have another’s eyes study you quite so hungrily, lovingly. The Outsider narrows his eyes and opens again, blackness of his gaze flicking all over Corvo’s body. His hands, harsh fingers digging, slide over Corvo’s shoulders and caress him with a pressed in rub. He is certain those fingers he wants to kiss so badly leave marks and lines where they trace. He feels a scrape of nails over his back and smiles shyly.

“What excites me, Corvo,” the god says softly, golden lanterns making him look softer and yet even more surreal, “is that you are no novice. Your body knows the extent of pleasure, knows how to please. And yet you are trembling pliant under me. I find it exciting. I want to see what we can do.”

“I am yours,” Corvo replies simply, running an appreciating hand over the Outsider’s waist, another hand helping him prop up on the bed. He traces delicate skin, up to where his hand can cup a shoulder and press the Outsider down to him, lying down on the pillows with the god atop of him.

The Outsider follows, curious and eager. As he leans down with Corvo’s hold, he rocks his hips, his cock sliding over Corvo’s abdomen roughly, touching his own. It sends shivers down his spine, and he returns the gesture, bucks up to meet the Outsider’s body. They grind against each other, every following sway of the god’s hips becoming more and more keen. 

Corvo feels his skin burn. He pulls the Outsider’s body closer, shivering as his cock rubs over his, and wraps arms around his waist. He tips his face up and the Outsider leans down to meet him with a kiss, languid and open, tongues messy and sloppy. 

He feels the Outsider sway forward more and take a hold of Corvo’s throbbing flesh. His fingers are careful, rubbing where they can reach, thumb teasingly slipping over the sensitive head. It makes Corvo lose breath and press fingers into the Outsider’s sides where he holds him.

He is stunned to feel something cool and moist touch his shaft and he shoots a questioning alarmed look at the Outsider.

“We want it to be good for both of us. Do not concern yourself, just feel.”

He kisses him again, hands still busy with rubbing moisture over his lover’s cock.

And then he rises and slowly, ever so slowly, slides down, Corvo being inside him now.

Corvo doesn’t know what to do with his body, with the Outsider’s body, with everything that is before him. He moves hands from hips to waist and to the chest and to the hips again, all of his touch for the Outsider. He is overwhelmed and wants less and more. Trapped in warmth of the god’s body, pleased with the slowest of sways as the Outsider rises again to slip down, the rim tightly getting Corvo off. He bucks up and pushes in his lover, at which the Outsider leans down and presses a finger to his lips.

“No, Corvo. I will take care of you. You need only rest.”

Corvo gives in. Lets his shoulders be enveloped by the pillow’s soft folds, allows the Outsider to press hands to his chest and ride him at a quicker pace, steady and rhythmical and deep. The Outsider makes no noise, only smiles a little. The only noise is a creaking bed, Corvo’s cock sliding in and out as moisture slickens them, and…

“Oh…”

It’s the only choked moan he allows himself, swallowing down any that are trying to tear from his mouth. His mouth opens up and another quiet choked noise breaks the semi-silence, making the Outsider smile.

Corvo finds it almost embarrassing how close to an orgasm he is. His whole body is tense, but he wills it away, because he wants for the Outsider to ride him longer, indulge him in rocking of hips, in his body’s heat, in his mouth’s hotness. 

His throat burns with all the muffled moans he can’t allow himself to spill. His lips hurt from biting as he tries to suppress the cries that want to burst from his chest. With every sway of the Outsider’s hips, with every second that he remembers that a deity,  _ the _ deity is riding him into oblivion of passion, Corvo loses his mind. The Outsider watches him curiously, moving slowly and thoroughly, his body gracefully swaying over Corvo’s, taking the whole length of him in. As Corvo steals glances of the deity’s face, he doesn’t notice the same struggle he goes through. The Outsider’s face is serene, calm, somewhat curious. It is not that surprising, Corvo manages to think, because why would an eternal being of everything need pleasure, when it has the Void at its disposal?

But Corvo is human, and his throat still burns. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand and bites on rough skin, all too aware of how wonderful it feels when the Outsider rocks on his cock again.

His body seizes and his teeth sink harder in his hand as his hips stutter and shudder. His cock throbs and pulses in the Outsider’s hole, and he feels come spurting inside the deity’s frail body. He closes his eyes tight, relishes the feeling so intense, he wants to cry. It has been too long since he was last with someone. And now he is feeling all too good.

The Outsider’s hands rise to pulls Corvo’s hand away from his mouth. His fingers delicately caress his face, fingertips spreading love. He is comforting, and still moving, never letting Corvo slide out.

“There is so much more I want to do with you, my dear Corvo. And you, being inside me, making me feel like no one did before is too exciting to let go of,” he shakes his head and grasps Corvo’s marked hand. It burns bright blue, and suddenly the lanterns go out, drowning the room in darkness. All Corvo can see is the Outsider’s face in the patch of moonlight, tinted blue from the mark.

As it burns, he realises, his cock is full throbbing again, as if nothing has happened, as if it’s not covered in his own spill, dripping down. The Outsider gifts him a gentle smile.

“Do you want it?

“I do,” Corvo huffs out, trembling as his cock pushes into the tightness of the Outsider. “But why are you doing this?”

“Because it made you feel good. And if it did, we could do it again. And again.”

The Outsider looks merely curious still, his own cock rubbing at Corvo’s abdomen. His face doesn’t not tremble a nerve, his black deep eyes are flicking with interest over Corvo’s face. He seems relaxed and pleased, wallowing over Corvo’s cock, but nowhere near destroyed as Corvo feels. And this is invigorating.

Slicker, louder, noise filling in the room, the Outsider rides him. He moves faster and slows down again, leaning down to Corvo and kissing him and back up to admire from the top. His hand holds Corvo’s hand, and with every squeeze of dry fingers, his mark burns up. 

And Corvo can hold it no more. Driven to the edge again, teased and stroked and stimulated enough, he wants to moan out, to let the pressure of air in his chest go. He wants the whole world to know how good the Outsider makes him feel, but he chokes down his moans and whimpers, only shaky sighs escaping his mouth. He bites on his fingers again, reddened and scarred with soft traces of his teeth.

“Corvo,” the Outsider says suddenly, leaning down his body, just as gracefully as he always moves, grabbing Corvo’s wrist and pulling it away. He can’t catch the trail of a moan and burns with embarrassment at the sound that escapes his mouth. The Outsider tilts his head with an odd smile and leans in further. Corvo feels the strangely hot breath of his mouth, and it’s all too much - feeling the Outsider caress his lips with a kiss and ride his cock with now torturously slow pace. He splays a hand over his hip and rubs his skin, swallowing another moan.

The Outsider moves his hand away from his mouth again and places it over his own hip.

“There is no need to fight it, Corvo. What you feel is only natural, and I do want to hear your every moan,” the Outsider breathes in his ear, leaning closer than ever, chest pressed to Corvo’s. “I want to know how good you feel. I want to hear it, every single sound, every whine. I want to hear you scream.”

Corvo’s cheeks heat up wildly, and as if to spur him, the Outsider quickens the pace and Corvo can’t hold it back, both hands pressed over the Outsider’s lower part of the back bow.

“Ah…”

The Outsider smiles, never stopping for a moment, and another shattering “oh…” leaves Corvo’s mouth that he can’t bite away anymore. And when he says it again, a moan louder than before escaping his excited body, the Outsider rewards him with a kiss, brief but invigorating, sloppy tongue and hot lips.

“Don’t stop it, Corvo.”

It would have been harder to hold back, but the Outsider makes sure Corvo is pleased wherever sensitive nerves can excite him. His lips suck on the line of his jaw where short stubble scratches. His kisses move down his throat and the Outsider helps him go as he moans in his skin.

Corvo comes again, this time hitting harder into the Outsider’s hole, reaching deep and painfully hard as he spills. He feels tired already, but the deity doesn’t seem to be interested in stopping. Corvo cries out soft moans as his body calms down from another wave of pleasure. He feels dirty, sweaty, but it is pleasant as he wallows in warmth and love.

“You are beautiful,” he says through a haze of sex, looking up at the Outsider who ruffles his own sweaty hair. His cock is stone hard still and Corvo focuses on feeling it on his stomach. He himself is just as hard, painfully, achingly, and his mark burns still, pulsing agility through his veins. 

“Having you inside me, so deep and hard, is one of the sweetest thing I’ve felt in millenia. Your beautiful body, your delightful moans entice me, Corvo,” the Outsider replies, his praise fallen from the god’s lips. Those lips that seem to be hungry for kisses always, taking them off Corvo’s mouth, off his tongue, saliva wetting their lips and around. Corvo can’t bring himself to move, allowing the Outsider to ride him on, even if pleasure now aches unbearably. He wants it to stop and yet he wants it to never stop.

And it doesn’t. The night thickens and then tints yellow, time crawling up to the earliest morning. Corvo must have come at least two times more, uncertain how his body even copes. The Outsider allows him sips of water that appears from nowhere in his hands.

What drives Corvo mad is that the deity himself seems to be full and hard and wanting. His cock is red and Corvo finally allows himself a touch, too hazed to care about embarrassment of a touch. And even at that, embarrassment must have gone away a long time ago, because his voice is hoarse from moaning and his throat burns with gasps.

His fingers, rough and thick, take a hold of the Outsider’s cock and much to Corvo’s pleasant surprise, the deity stumbles in his sway, breathing hitching. He groans loudly, languidly, and Corvo gives him a tense stroke down, and up again. Pre-cum spreading over all the length of his, the Outsider’s body looks beautiful. He falls forward as Corvo strokes him and grabs at the headboard railing. His fingers curl and grip around it, his other hand pushing onto Corvo’s chest as he rides him, rhythm broken and frantic. The bed creaks madly under them, almost threateningly so, but the idea makes the couple go deeper onto and into each other.

“Please, don’t stop,” the Outsider begs quietly, pressing mouth to Corvo’s. Their lips move and capture each other’s, and Corvo feels almost evil for bringing the deity off with a thorough touch. He himself is close to yet another orgasm and his fingers lax. The Outsider growls and he has to take what last bits of energy left and put them all in dragging fingers over a velvety moist cock of his heavenly lover.

It is the most beautiful sight, the two of them coming together. The Outsider’s eyes are open wide, blackness staring in Corvo’s eyes. He frowns and bites on lips, breathes out shakily as Corvo’s grip quickens on him, messy pool of come covering his fingers. He himself drips and leaks, spill sliding down his cock as the Outsider rocks over him.

It’s a great relief when the deity moves up and lets Corvo free. He slumps against him and immediately nuzzles in the crook of his shoulder, lips leaving small kisses on Corvo’s shoulder, scattered and thoughtful. His face looks dazed and his body all shaken. Corvo barely manages to move his arm to put it around the Outsider’s shoulder and pull him closer, hold his shivering, heavily breathing body closer.

They don’t speak a word, silence binding them together. It’s a bliss to hear not a sound, only the softest sighs and breathing. Corvo’s fingers rub the Outsider’s shoulder, and another hand warms his neck, fingers calming him. His eyes flutter closed, and so do Corvo’s, exhausted beyond possible. Last thing he remembers is the Outsider’s hair under his lips as he kisses the top of his head, and gentle hands that wrap around his body. His legs can’t move and his heart won’t stop drumming against his ribs, but he knows that drumbeat is a rhythm of happiness. And even if he wakes up alone, Corvo knows, that truly, he never  _ is _ alone. 


End file.
